1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety goggles more particularly of the lightweight, wrap-around type designed for protection against flying objects or particles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Safety goggles of varying types of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,225,548; 2,274,791 and 2,668,291 are exemplary interfere with peripheral vision when worn and suffer the drawbacks of internal fogging particularly the structures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,274,791 and 2,668,291. These latter structures offer minimal, if any, ventilation, i.e. they lack provision for adequate circulation of air through the space between a wearer's face and the goggle front.
Improvement of peripheral vision in safety goggles can and has been accomplished to varying degrees with wrap-around goggle designs, e.g. as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,634 and Des. 202,130. These structures, however, fail to provide the usually desired and often required protection against injury from upwardly or downwardly flying objects, particles and/or dusts. This protection and improved peripheral vision have, nevertheless, been at least partially accomplished with the design of safety spectacles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,538. Lacking there, however, is provision for avoidance of lens fogging under most conditions of use and in particular the avoidance of fogging adjacent the brow and nasal portion of the goggle front.
In addition to the failure of prior art devices to overcome the above drawbacks is the further shortcoming of heretofore nosepiece design which prevents universal application to the various encountered nose sizes and shapes, i.e. at least to the extent of not accomplishing optimum comfort and closeness of fit in all cases.
In view of the above, a principal object of this invention is to accomplish improved wearing comfort in safety goggles.
More specifically, the present invention aims to accomplish improved goggle ventilation during wearing with optimum comfort of facial fit, the latter being especially related to improvement in goggle nosepiece design and the former to improvement in goggle brow and temple portion design.
Another object is to provide for simple and economical goggle nosepiece replacement.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.